


Nobody Needs To Know

by Teenwolf_fanfiction



Category: Stydia - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lies, Love, Romance, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teenwolf_fanfiction/pseuds/Teenwolf_fanfiction
Summary: Lydia's life was simple, to everyone else she was just a girl with a single mother who travels around a lot because of work. That's because that's all she lets them know. In truth, her life is anything but simple, she hides behind an invisible façade but Nobody Needs To Know that...Stiles Stilinski: The hot, rich, popular guy with his best friend and the really bad puns_____Or when Lyida has moved trying to get away from past events





	1. Flashback

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my new book, please feel free to leave any feedback :) xx

Flashback: 20th December 2015

_Five more minutes..._

 

Five more minutes until I can leave this hell hole, also known as school. I'm currently in maths and it's the final day before the Christmas holidays which means I don't need to be back here for another 2 weeks. The Christmas holiday is my favourite because for me it involves, PJ days, sleeping in until noon and eating anything I can get my precious little hands on.

 

That is pretty much how exciting my life gets to be honest, I go to school, come home, maybe do a little reading, do my homework and sleep. I'm not really the partying type, though I've never actually been to a party partly because I've never been invited to one. If I did go, I'd probably just stand there like an outcast because I don't drink. Nothing ever exciting ever happens to me, I'm just plain-old-boring, 16 year old, Lydia Martin. I could change if I wanted to, but I guess I like being the girl nobody ever notices. It makes me feel like I don't have people depending on me, I can just look out for myself.

 

A large bang brings me out of my thoughts. I look over to the window to see what looks like a huge thunder storm forming outside. Great, just great, look who's going to get a cold over the holidays from walking home. Oh how I just love the weather, I groan internally or so I thought...

 

"Miss Martin, since you seem to understand what I'm talking about, would you like to present to the class how you found the answer to question D?" My teacher Ms Cowie asks, when I say 'asks' I mean states. To be honest with you I think her name suits her personality, she is a right cow.

 

I look up to see the right old cow bag giving me a sickeningly sweet smile. "D...that's what you're never gonna get" I mumble under my breath. Luckily nobody heard except the person next to me who seems to be silently dying of laughter at my comment.

 

"I'm sorry, I haven't got onto that question yet" I reply hoping that's gonna get me out of this.

 

"Pay attention next time Lydia or you will be seeing me after class" she warns, her voice sounding irritated. I nod not wanting to get on the bad side of her, though I'm sure that's her only side.

 

Finally the bell rings signalling the end of the long term, I couldn't of moved any faster out of that uncomfortable chair to the door. As I'm making my way down the corridor to the exit I hear someone faintly calling my name. I turn to see my very energetic best friend running towards me with a huge grin on her face. I hate that face, it means she's forming some kind of plan in that thing she calls a brain of hers.

 

"Lyds" she pauses bending down with her hands on her knees panting heavily, "I swear I've been calling after you for the last 10 minutes."

 

I look down at my watch before replying chucking a little "Um Emma, school only ended 2 minutes ago and you where just in the classroom across from mine."

 

She rolls her eyes and laughs dryly "ha-ha ever heard of exaggerating?"

 

"Whatever" I say as I begin walking again, Emma following close by my side jumping a bit.

 

"Omg Lyd guess what, guess what?!" She says way too enthusiastic, sometimes I don't even know how we're best friends, we're so different. For example Emma's very vocal and me, well I like to keep my thoughts to myself. Shes also popular, which is why I don't get why she hangs around with me but I'm not complaining. She may be a pain in the ass, but she my pain in the ass. Geez that sounded cheesy..

 

"You finally found a brain cell in there? Omg Em I'm so proud of you!" I say in the squeakiest voice I could manage while giving her a side hug.

 

She huffs playfully, "No I just got an invite to the Josh Taylor's party"

 

If she smiled any harder right now, I think she may explode. I try my best to match her excitement, key word here 'try'. "Oh wow, that's uh..great" I say unsurely.

 

Her smile immediately drops, "You're not going?" She asks turning towards me. I take a look at our surroundings, we're now outside the school entrance, almost every student has already left. There's just a few hanging around waiting to get picked up by the looks of it. I can feel speckles of rain drops falling on my face, I need to leave soon before it starts to pour.

 

"I didn't get an invite" I reply dryly. Deep inside me I know even if I did get an invite I wouldn't have gone, but I guess it would've been nice to be acknowledged for once.

 

"Oh." Is all she replies, I know she really wants to go to this party so I'm just gonna have to suck it up and be a good friend.

 

"It's fine, honestly just go, even if I did get an invite I wouldn't want to go to that dicks fancy party anyways." I say forcing a laugh at the end.

 

"Are you sure because I can al-" she starts but I cut her off.

 

"Emma, look just go, you haven't been out in ages because of me always keeping you with me all the time. Seriously you're a great best friend, now it's my time to return the favour. Now go get yourself all dolled up and get your ass to that party." I say playfully sighing out of breath at the end.

 

She laughs before hugging me, "you're already a really great friend" she whispers as she pulls away and starts making her way to where her mom's car just arrived.

 

"I know!" I shout as she disappears before starting to depart my way home in the now heavy rain. Ugh I hate rain, especially the humid rain because it gets you absolutely drenched but at the same time you're not cold, you're boiling like a candle that need to be blown out.

_________

After walking for about 192838291919 million hours which was really only 15 minutes, I finally get home. Right now I feel like a piece of bread that has been dunked in water, then put in the toaster, and then has been over toasted.

 

As I enter, I see my the TV in the living room is on so I guess my mom's home. "Mom, next time remind me to check what the weather's going to be before I give my best friend a pep talk." I call dropping my bag and taking off my shoes in the lobby.

 

She doesn't reply until I reach to fully open the living room door. "Lydia, can you go upstairs and grab my" she pauses for a second, "phone please?" She finally says weakly.

 

I ignore her request and fully open the door and I immediately regret doing so. I feel paralysed, my hand clutches onto the door handle as it's the only thing keeping me balanced. I turn to look at my mom who has her head in her hands and is quietly sobbing.

 

There stands the guy who still after 3 years gives me nightmares and I know he's certainly not here for forgiveness.

 

As he speaks his voice sounds as if it were from Satan himself, it's that voice that will forever haunt me in my head;

 

_"Hello cupcake"_

 

As I speak my voice comes out shaky and hoarse;

 

"Dad"


	2. First Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't read over this yet so sorry if they're any mistakes :)

**1st December 2016: Present**

I awake to the too familiar sound of my alarm clock buzzing through my ears. It's 7am.

 

"Lydia! Get up or you're going to be late for your first day of your new school!" I hear my mum call from downstairs. I've been dreading this day for the last week, people are going to think I'm weird joining a new school exactly 19 days before we break off for the Christmas holidays. I used to love the Christmas holiday but after last year...not so much.

 

I need to blend in, not attract any attention to myself. I don't really think it's going to be hard though, I'm kind of an expert at it. I don't even need to try, it just comes naturally to me. I remember when Emma used to get so pissed at me because I would rather sit in on a Friday night watching movies and eating pizza than go out partying with her. In the end because she was such a good friend, she would stay at mine and we would end up devouring everything in my house. I miss that, I miss her... I really need to stop dwelling on the past and move on because in the end, there's nothing I can do about it. He ruined my life.

 

Getting up, I quickly get dressed wearing just a simple plain shirt and light blue jeans, matching them with my converse. I then apply a simple layer of makeup that makes it looks like I've actually been getting sleep for the last year, before quickly brushing my teeth and hair and then departing downstairs.

 

"Hey mom, I'm gonna head out now I'll see you later" I say trying not to have much conversation with her and give her my best fake smile.

 

Obviously my 'best' has failed because she lets out a long sigh before shaking her head slightly. "Lyds, you know I can't do anything about this, it's the only way to keep you safe." I'm about to reply but she's cuts me of by continuing, "I just can't risk you getting hurt... _again_." She says softy looking down at my stomach as she says 'again'.

 

I sigh before moving forward and embrace my mom in a short hug, "It's not your fault mom, I just wish we didn't have to move so far away." I say looking down at the ground as I speak.

"I know Australia's a bit further than we expected to go but you'll make new friends, I bet everyone will be jumping at the chance to be your bestie" she says, I cringe at her choice of words. "Mom please...just stop. And I don't want a new 'bestie', I already have one." Or should I say 'had one'.

 

She lets out some kind of groan before replying, "Ugh come on Lyds, stop it now. It's almost been a year now and if Emma really cared she would've gotten in contact with you."

 

Oh no, I feel the water works coming on, keep it together. "Why would she? Mom, she's my best friend and best friends are supposed to tell each other everything. You should've seen how heart broken she looked when I told her to go away, when I told her I didn't want to be her friend anymore! So tell me mom, who's really the bad person here? Cause it sure as hell ain't Emma!" I shout and immediately regret it, I guess holding in all this frustration got the better of me, I just miss her so much. She wasn't my best friend, she was my sister.

 

"Mom I'm so-" I start to say but she cuts me off.

 

"Don't say sorry, this was all my fault.."

 

"No it's not, you didn't kno-" Again she cut me off.

 

"No! Don't stick up for me, I could've done something sooner, I could've stopped this all from happening. For gods sake, I'm not even allowed to call my own daughter by her own n-"

 

"Mom..it still would've happened, please don't blame yourself. I've got to go now, I'll see you when I get home." I say cutting her off this time, I really can't have this conversation right now. I need to leave.

 

She sighs giving me a small smile which I know is fake as I leave.

 

_____________

 

"Name" The lady at the desk in front of me states in a bored tone. She reminds me of that receptionist lady from Monsters Inc. to be honest.

 

I've just arrived at my new school, it's nice I guess. This time I've decided to not get close to anyone, it hurts too much when I have to leave. Emma was the last real friend I have had, in my previous schools I've obviously had friends but they were never like her. When I left they didn't really care to be honest, they said goodbye obviously after asking why but I know they didn't care.

 

"Lydia Lewis"

 

She turns around and starts typing god knows what into the computer, "That's weird, it doesn't have any sort of records filled in except your name, age and home address." She says speaking more to herself than me.

 

_Shoot!_

 

"Must be some sort of glitch" I suggest.

 

"Yeah maybe, I'll get it checked out for you later" She says still looking contently at the computer for couple of seconds before facing me.

 

"Take a seat while I print out your schedule" She says before going off into another room. I look around the odd shaped room and see a small area with four rotten looking chairs with chewing gun stuck onto the sides of each one. My face morphs into one of disgust when I notice a large amount dead flies on the seats. I think I'll just stand.

 

A few moments later the cranky old women emerges from the room again with two sheets of paper in her hand. She looks toward the seats with a smirk on her face but it immediately disappears when she sees I haven't moved from my previous position.

 

That cranky old son of a bit-

 

"Here's your schedule and a map, don't be late to class as the teachers will not care if your new, you will get a detention. As of all that, I welcome you to Redwood High. I hope you have a nice day." The old hag says to me in the most sarcastic voice I've ever heard.

 

I really hate her, well this is a great start. I know hate is a strong word but I actually think she defines the word hate in the dictionary.

 

_I thought that was Donald Trump though? Nah I can just put him down for Satan.._

 

I turn around leaving before I say something I shouldn't, though I think she would deserve it.

 

' _Keep_ _your mouth shut Lydia_ ' I keep telling myself until I'm out of the room.

________

 

After I had escaped the beast in the office I found myself amongst the giraffe like crowds of Redwood. A sudden urge of butterflies run through my stomach as I slowly start walking forward into the swarms of students, I'm nervous. Looking around the crowded halls it's clear to say I'm already lost, maybe she was just trying to scare me when she said I would get detention? _Yeah, she was just trying to scare me._

 

Being too lost in thought as I normally am, it's obvious that I don't see a wall approaching me and obliviously walk straight into it. At least I can say that this is still not the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me.

 

Slowly standing up I turn around to see if people were staring and yeah...they were. All with shocked faces. Jeez people have you never seen someone walk into a wall and have a totally embarrassing moment all in their first day? Yeah I think not...

 

"Are u not going to apologise?" A deep masculine voice says behind me.

 

Being me, I roll my eyes still facing the other way and bend down to pick up my papers that dropped. "Why would I apologise to a wall?"

 

I hear a threw people laugh at me comment. Am I missing something? _Oh my gosh, do I have a stain on my shirt?!_

 

I hear someone boom with laughter behind me. I stand up to ask what's so funny and that's when I realise, there was no wall...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this chapter a couple of days ago but my computer decided to duff up and it deleted it all. It also deleted a chapter I had written for another book I have on here. Sad times :( 
> 
> Anyways I hoped you like the chapter x

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the first chapter :)


End file.
